1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital networks, and more specifically to control and feedback mechanisms for digital networks. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to graphical user interfaces for digital networks.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Digital networking technology has advanced to a point that allows several digital content devices, e.g., hard disc drives (HDD), compact disc drives, digital video (DVD) drives, digital video recorders (DVCR), and digital video cameras to simultaneously transmit content streams. For example, under IEEE 1394 standards, several content streams may be time-multiplexed over a single serial bus. Additionally, wireless local area networks allow several content streams to be simultaneously transmitted between content devices.
The advent of content devices, e.g., hard disc drives (HDD), that allow four or more audiovisual content streams to be independently handled at a time provides an enormous amount of flexibility to a user when coupled with the state of the art digital networking.
Although the state of digital networking and content devices provide a lot of flexibility, users cannot see content that is communicated over either wired or wireless networks, and thus, users are often unable to determine what transmissions are taking place. Furthermore, users are often unable to fully utilize capabilities of a digital network because they do not have an effective interface to control several content streams between several content devices in a digital network.